greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Into Me, Part 2
Crash Into Me, Part 2 is the tenth episode of the fourth season and the 71st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Tragedy abounds for everyone at Seattle Grace as they all continue in efforts to get the paramedic out of the overturned ambulance, stop the bleeding of a man who won't quit, and a bigot with a Nazi tattoo on his stomach. On the personal side, Rebecca returns to spend time with Alex, Miranda's husband finds it harder to wait for her while she's in surgery, and Cristina still tries to get on Hahn's good side, even though Bailey has put her elsewhere. Full Summary Picking up where we left off in "Crash Into Me, Part I," Lexie covers up Nick's carotid artery and calls a code blue. Cristina is the first on the scene in response to the code blue and comes in to find Lexie absolutely drenched in Nick's blood. They get the bleeding to abate but Mark needs to operate ASAP and there's no OR available. One of the other ORs is being used by Derek, whose computer died while he was in the middle of surgery on Mary's brain. With the closest technicians in Spokane, five hours away, he has to do something. Intern Steve says they can't just wait it out because the probe is in the brain already and it will swell. Rose offers to try to fix it - she's had three semesters of computer science at UC-Santa Cruz. That's a party school, as Derek points out, but they're fresh out of options so she goes to work! Eventually, while Derek assists with some of the wiring and intern Steve holds the probe perfectly steady in the brain, Rose fixes the computer. They continue with the surgery and save the day. Outside, Meredith has crawled into the front seat of the ambulance with an ultrasound to determine the extent of Ray's injuries. Richard looks at the screen and announces that his pericardium is full of blood. We are hardly medical experts but there's no way that can be good. Dr. Hahn is called out to the ambulance, but not before chewing Izzie out - Izzie had wanted to update the family of the heart patient (who she and Dr. Hahn were just working on) before they were done. Hahn tells she should've saved 10 years of school if she wanted to be in social work. Hahn warns Meredith to be careful in there because there are about six ways she can kill Ray in the next few minutes. Meredith tells her to shut up! We love it! Dr. Hahn realizes her error and tells Ray he'll be fine - but nonetheless makes preparations for when and if his heart explodes. Still inside, Meredith has to stick a giant needle into Ray, with Richard talking her through it. Chief commends Meredith for staying calm and getting the job done, no matter how scared she was. Dr. Bailey is done operating on the white supremacist, but something goes wrong, and she has to keep going, postponing her lunch with Tucker. She sends George to tell Tucker he'll have to wait until her surgery is over. Tucker is impatient and tells George to tell Miranda that the only reason he's waiting is so he can tell her, in person, that it's over. After a long back-and-forth via George, Dr. Bailey finally finishes saving the white supremacist's life. But Tucker has long since left, and Miranda sticks around work because she doesn't want to confront Tucker tonight. Cristina flatly tells Bailey how pissed she is that she was taken off Hahn's service and used her just because of the color of her skin. Mark, Callie and Alex operate on Hahn's patient while she's gone outside to help Ray. Sloan notices Ava in the viewing gallery - that's his face! - and busts Alex for sneaking her in. Mark leaves to check on Nick. The gauze Lexie applied to his neck becomes soaked in blood. They need to operate now but there is still no OR, so Mark tells them to get Nick to a sterile procedure room and get the proper equipment. Stan's wife doesn't want to stay to see if Ray is going to make it but Mer - noticeably more mature than ever - tells her to stick around for Ray as it's better to be there for someone even if it's easier than to be alone. So they both go to see Ray. Despite the damage Richard thinks he'll be fine. Ray wakes up to see Stan's wife is there for him. Dr. Hahn, admitting this is about to sound bizarre, asks Mark and Callie if they want to get a drink. Mark won't promise not to hit on her but Erica is okay with that right now - she needs a friend too sometimes. In the scrub room, Derek thanks Rose for fixing the computer so he could save Mary's life. He looks at her and kisses her right then and there. Later, on Meredith finds him and tells him that she doesn't want Derek to date anyone else. She's scared to death to want him, but by being scared, it means she has something to lose. Derek is about to tell her something - who know what - but she says that they'll talk tomorrow and leaves. Alex and Ava make out, but Alex gets mad when she repeatedly asks whether he is okay after the day he had. He tells her that he was suspended for a week because of her, and that he's doing Lexie, and Ava is just playing dress up with this whole charade. Nevertheless, they resume smooching. Lexie is devastated because Nick didn't make it. Cristina commends her for being brave and doing a good job, but Lexie replies that she's all alone - not just right now, in life. So Cristina brings Lexie over to Meredith's place, along with lots of alcohol. Meredith is surprised to see Lexie at first but is very welcoming towards her half-sister. Izzie laments, or at least realizes for what it's worth, that she will not become a Hahn or Yang. Izzie and George say they love each other, but they realize they can't get married yet. Someday, though. They go downstairs and join Meredith, Cristina and Lexie in an impromptu dance party. Cast Main Cast 410MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 410CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 410IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 410AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 410GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 410MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 410RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 410CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 410MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 410LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 410EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 410DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 410RebeccaPope.png|Ava 410Shane.png|Shane 410TuckerJones.png|Tucker Jones 410NurseRose.png|Nurse Rose 410JacobNolston.png|Jacob Nolston 410Mrs.Nolston.png|Mrs. Nolston 410MaryDaltrey.png|Mary Daltrey 410StanGiamatti.png|Stan Giamatti 410NickHanscom.png|Nick Hanscom 410RaytheParamedic.png|Ray the Paramedic 410Sara.png|Sara 410InternSteve.png|Intern Steve 410Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist 410NurseKate.png|Nurse Kate 410NurseJolene.png|Nurse Jolene 410NurseGinger.png|Nurse Ginger 410NurseTyler.png|Nurse Tyler 410Lucy.png|Lucy 410Sandra.png|Sandra (Center) 410Garrett.png|Garrett (Right) 410ORNurse.png|O.R. Nurse *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Elizabeth Reaser as Ava *Gale Harold as Shane *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *John Billingsley as Jacob Nolston *Alison LaPlaca as Mrs. Nolston *Kimberly Huie as Mary Daltrey *Theo Rossi as Stan Giamatti *Seth Green as Nick Hanscom Co-Starring *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic *Shanelle Gray as Sara *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Martin Yu as Anesthesiologist *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Crystal Kwon as Nurse Jolene *Patricia Belhune as Nurse Ginger *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *Emma Prescott as Lucy *Suzi Hofrichter as Sandra *Parker Goris as Garrett *Kate Mines as O.R. Nurse Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Crash Into Me, originally sung by Dave Matthews Band. *This episode scored 17.78 million viewers. *'Crash Into Me' is the end of calling Bailey 'the Nazi'. Gallery Quotes :Hahn: ...Basically there's about six different ways she could kill him. :Ray: Are they talking about me? :Meredith: No, don't listen to them Ray. Dr. Hahn, shut up. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes Category:GA Episodes